Camp Wana
by Ididntdoit07
Summary: a crossover of Inuyasha, Trigun, Fullmetal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, and YuYu Hakusho. characters from these shows enter a camp where they learn new things, love, sports, and more! R&R!
1. Camp Wana

THIS FICTION IS NOT ALL MINE! Hiei098, and Me, Ididntdoit07 came up with this off the top of our minds...sometime...about a month ago.

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, Trigun, YuYu Hakusho, or our teachers!**

**

* * *

****CAMP WANA**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Yahiko asked, trying to keep up with the older man's quick pace. "Kenshin, you're really going to create your own camp?" The red-headed man laughed quietly to himself as he let Yahiko keep up. 

"Can I come?"

Kenshin looked to Yahiko. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't let my little Yahiko come?" The boy growled at Kenshin at being called 'little.'

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

A girl with blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail and white tank-top with a black mini skirt ran as fast as she could into an office, screaming at the top of her lungs. "ED, AL, ROY, HUGHES, ROY! WAIT, I JUST SAID THAT! RIZA, HAVOC, LET'S GO!" her face was almost red from the screaming and the five boys and Riza covered their ears. 

"Winry! You're killing our ears!" Ed yelled at her back. Winry placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, anyways..." she pulled out an orange flyer labeled: Camp Wana. "Let's go! Let's GO! Let's GO!" she said jumping up and down.

Roy Mustang snatched the flyer from the hyper girl and read it in less thanfive seconds. "A sports camp...for all ages," he remembered one thing to piss Ed off. "And all sizes, Ed."

Ed's eyes grew dark and he screamed, waving his arms in the air. "You cut that out!" Roy chuckled to himself how pathetic Ed looked as he desperately tried to jump up to his height. Then, the colonel began their little game. He used his hand and laid it at his head and moved it over to Ed.

"I'm taller than you. I'm taller than you. I'm taller than you. And I'm STILL taller than you, FullMetal."

Ed screamed at Roy and they kept bickering about Ed's height compared to most fifteen year olds.

"At least I won't get cramps from being old" Ed taunted

"Old... old... OLD! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SO OLD THAT A MUMMY LOOKED BETTER!" Roy screamed making Ed back away slowly.

Hughes took the flyer from Roy and looked at it. "A sports camp, huh? I think that might do perfect for you, FullMetal." he said smiling, bringing Ed and Roy back to their normal state.

* * *

A few neighbors watched as a boy with light purple hair ran up to the haunted and black house on the top of the hill. "That kid is brave..." one man said, but his wife placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"HE LIVES there."

The front door opened hard, it slamming on the wall as the boy with light purple hair and eyes rushed through carrying an orange flyer. "Naraku! Naraku! Naraku! Naraku! Naraku!" he yelled through the house. He soon heard a reply that seemed to be mocking him.

"What? What? What? What? What?"

Hakudoushi ran into the kitchen where he found Naraku, putting out a hot cigarette in an ash tray. "Can I go?" Hakudoushi asked, shoving the flyer in Naraku's face. "Lemme see.." he read it in 5 seconds. "Ask your father."

Hakudoushi tilted his head to the side. "You ARE my father. And you can also go...it's for all ages!"

"I'll think about it...," He paused for a minute and tried to remember where his oldest 'acting' daughter was... "KAGURA!"

Since there was no answer through he house he got up, and went outside, only to see Kagura and her date, Hojo sitting in a boat in their little pond, about to kiss. Then...he thought of an idea to ruin that little moment, but Hakudoushi and Kohaku beat him to it.

"Hey, porker! Get away from my sister!" Hakudoushi screamed, throwing a rock. in the pond, coming close to the boat. Kagura shyly blushed and looked to Hojo.

"Sorry..."

"Yeah! What're you, a dumb blonde? We said get away from our fucking sister!" Kohaku added, also throwing a few stones.

Kagura stood up and yelled "Shut up, you little fucking brats! I know where you live you little fuckers, I know where you sleep. After that I am going to mess you up so much that Naraku will even cry at the sight of you and I will make sure your corpses will burn in hell!"

Naraku just stood there in shock while Hakudoushi and Kohaku backed away slowly.

* * *

A beat up old yellow Porsche jerked itself into the driveway to the large house, parking very harshly. The door swung open, and a young man stepped out, well, more of RAN out, slamming the door behind him. He ran behind the house, also carrying an orange flyer. 

He ran behind, to the sliding glass door, and ran straight into it, thinking it was open. "Uff!" He groaned as he fell back onto the grass, holding his head. "Not again..."

But soon, he got over it and opened the door and ran in, hugging the other bald man cooking lunch. "Renkotsu-aniki, I love you soooo much! Did I ever tell you, you look absolutely adorable with no hair? You're so--"

"What do you want, Jakotsu?"

"To go to this sports camp! It's for all ages up to 60! Sorry, Mukotsu, you cant go!" Jakotsu teased. Renkotsu shook his head.

"Fine. But I'm not going." he said. Jakotsu pouted and gagged Renkotsu with a paper towel covered in alcohol, jumping on his back.

"Oh, yes you are! We all are!" At that same moment Bankotsu walked in drinking a beer and belching very loud and long. "

What's up?" he asked. Renkotsu grabbed Jakotsu's hands and practically threw the younger man on the floor.

"Camp."

* * *

"YUSUKE! KUWABARA! HIEI! KURAMA! GET THE FUCK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Koenma yelled at the top of his lungs into the microphone. There were hurried feet outside the door and a voice that sounded like it said: 

"Are we in trouble?" and then the sound of a hard punch to the face.

"You're such an idiot, Kuwabara."

The door was opened by Jorge and the four boys walked in, all hiding behind Yusuke. "Traitors!" he whispered to the three boys who just laughed a little trying not to show their fear. Hiei even cowered behind Kuwabara!

"You boys..." Koenma started again harshly, shaking the desk he sat at by thrusting his hands down on it, grabbing an orange flyer. His evil face soon turned to the happy-go face with a wide smile. "Wannacometothiscampwithme?" he asked, almost hopefully.

Jorge, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Hiei dropped to the floor anime-style all sweat-dropping. Koenma make puppy-dog eyes making Yusuke look away seeing he hated that look. "Pleeeeeeeeeaseeeee?"

Hiei got up and was about to attack Koenma. "Hiei... count to 3." Kurama commanded "1...2--" Too late. The fire demon lunged at Koenma.

WHACK!

Hiei was on the floor swirly eyed (all three ) and a big red mark appeared on his face in the shape of an oar. Botan as bubbly as ever said, "And Jorge and I shall be your counselors! Isn't that exciting?"

Groans were heard. Koenma then stood up and yelled at the boys, "It's mandatory!" Kurama placed a hand on his hip, acting and looking very girlish as he asked,

"Then what was the point of asking?"

"Cos' I wanted too" Koenma answered with a shrug.

* * *

"Hey, Sango! Come look at this!" Kagome said pointing to a whole board full of flyers for different things, from soccer, to tee-ball, to acting, to writing, to be a cheerleader, a fan-club for Australia, and to many camps! 

Sango walked over to her best friend, only wearing a t-shirt and short shorts. "Which one?" she asked, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. The miko shrugged. "The orange one." She said, as if it were obvious, but Sango stared at Kagome strangely.

"There are three orange ones...the one about cooking classes, porn club, or the 'Camp Wana'?" The young demon exterminator asked. Kagome pointed to the one about the sports camp.

"We could bring everyone! Okay, maybe not our enemies seeing it would be World War 3, and...well, you get what I'm saying!" She smiled happily.

Sango shrugged. "Works for me! Let's go find Inuyasha and Miroku!" Just as she said that a huge crowd of people collected around a store which Sango and Kagome saw the two boys walk into. "Uh oh..." Kagome shook her head and ran to the store and she was soon followed by Sango.

They came upon Inuyasha at the dogs at a pet store, making them go completely nuts and driving the cats crazy that made them get out and chase after the birds and mice that ran away from the reptiles. It was a complete zoo! "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

BAM!

* * *

"Wait up!" Yelled Meryl and her friend, Milly as they tried to keep up with the red-coated man. He sighed deeply and turned to face the panting girls.

"Aw, girls! Krispy Kreme closes in about two minutes! We gotta get there!" Vash said, taking off again in another direction which was probably somewhere off the top of his mind.

Meryl sighed deeply and leaned on her large companion. "We gotta get a workout, Milly."

"Okay."

Vash immediately stopped. "Oh, that reminds me!" He pulled an orange flyer out of one of his large pockets. "You're going to camp with me!"

"HUH?" The two girls demanded, expecting an answer, but were then left in the dust as Vash ran off.

* * *

"Alright, counselors! As you all know I am Kenshin, the manager, and camp is about to start!" Kenshin said with all the enthusiasm he had raising his hands up above his head in fists. The counselors stared at him strangely, but one, a young man laughed quietly.

"Kikyo will be our archer, Muso is in charge of horseback, Pinako is our lovely lunch lady, Vash...is in charge of volleyball with the help of Botan, Yukina is our nurse, Jorge is our track and hiking counselor, Mr. Kuranosuke is in charge of water sports, our new counselors, Mr. Garrett and Mr. Gorecki are in charge of basketball and soccer, and Mr. Deubel is in charge of baseball!"

* * *

Well, how did we do? Love it? Hate it? Think it's psychotic? Please say it in a review!

-Ididntdoit07 and Hiei098.


	2. Counselors and Cabins

HI, it's us again: Hiei098 and Ididntdoit07! WEEE! Well, somehow Hiei098 is going to get a profile….soon…hopefully. We pray….yeah. Whatever. But, anyways, WE'RE SORRY! We haven't updated in like… forever and we apologize cause we lost the cabin and information for the story and had to redo it. And Hiei098 and Ididntdoit07 (third person…eh…) haven't gotten together and worked on it cause we were too freakin lazy.

It's fun spinning in a swirly chair…. Weeee!

Hiei098: She is spinning on a chair and is being crazy…..

Ididntdoit07: wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Hiei098 and Ididntdoit07 now have the story on the road again…finally.

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, Trigun, Full metal Alchemist, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, or any of those other shows…but we do own handmade plushies from Hiei098! (huggles dolls of Jakotsu and Bankotsu.) Dies from love**

Thanks to Reviwers:

**Inu no Mangaka**: _yay! No grammar mistakes cause usually Hiei098 is really bad at that!  
_

_Hiei098: HEY! That's MEAN! cries_

_Ididntdoit07: Annnnyways, we're thankful for your review and guess what… WE UPDATED! (throws confetti)_

**Writing Woman**: _WEEE! You read like…all of our/my stories! Um…I think you wear green sombreros when you pout, but when DO I KNOW ANYTHING!  
_

_Ididntdoit07: ………Jen…calm down. _

**Tenshi-Battosai**: _You got it. World War 3, and guess what! I GET TO HELP KENSHIN!_

_Hiei098: I get to rock climb!_

_Ididntdoit07: I GET TO PLAY—no, work with Kenshin…hehehe. _

_Hiei098: O.O. _

* * *

A bus rolled into the extremely large entrance and stopped in front of a larger hunter green building with a stonewall around it. Many people filed out of the bus talking and wondering what the camp is like. "Welcome!" a voice called. Everyone turned to see a very young man with red hair and a cross on his left cheek. "Hi, I am Mr. Kenshin, the manager of this camp, and as you all know, this is Camp Wana!"

"Today you will be meeting your counselors and you and others will be getting a cabin. Yes, you will be staying with your cabin members for the rest of the time you are here." Kenshin looked at a clipboard and started to call out the counselors of the camp. "Mrs. Pinako is our lunch lady, Ms. Koaru and Mr. Totosai are sword fighting, Ms. Botan and Mr. Vash are the volleyball and gym counselors, Ms. Yukina, and Ms. Kaede are our nurses incase any of you get sick or hurt, Ms. Kikyo is in charge of archery, Mr. Takeda and Ms. Meryl are water sports, Mr. Gorecki is soccer, Mr. Garrett is basketball, Coach Duebel is baseball Mr. Muso is horseback and Mr. Armstrong if weight and wrestling."

Kenshin said as Armstronh stood up, posing. "Now…we have two new counselors! Jennifer and Michelle!" (That's us.) Kenshin said and pointed to a door behind him. The door opened and a very bright white light (omg, that freakin' rhymes!) blared through. Two young girls stepped out. A girl with long blackish-brown hair and brown eyes stepped so everyone could see her.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer! I'm the rock-climbing counselor, and this is---"

"Augh! THE LIGHT, it BURNS!" The other girl screamed, facing the light… (poor deluded soul.)

"MICHELLE! TURN AROUND!" Jennifer yelled, slapping her on the back. The other girl turned around, wiping her eyes…

"Oooh… HI!" She said. This girl had shoulder length dark brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"Well…" Kenshin continued. "Michelle and I will be the head of the camp counselors of this camp."

Ed turned to Roy and whispered "I have a bad feeling about this…" Roy whispered back "You and me both Fullmetal… you and me both…"

Michelle and Jennifer looked at each other then back at Roy and Ed. "C-could it b-be…" Michelle started. "Ed and Roy" Jennifer finished. Hearts filled the air as the two young girls walked/floated towards Roy and Ed. Ed and Roy alarmed hide behind Armstrong. When the two girls see Armstrong they hide behind Kenshin.

Kenshin sweat drops and continues speaking, "Okay now for the Cabins!"

_Cabin #1_

_Inuyasha_

_Naraku_

_Sesshomaru_

_Kouga_

_Sano_

_Shippo_

_Hakudoushi_

_Yusuke_

_Havoc_

_Greed_

_Al_

_Yahiko_

_Cabin #2_

_Hiei_

_Kuwabara_

_Ginta_

_Hakakku_

_Hojo_

_Akitoki Hojo—_

At that moment, both Hojos looked at each other and screamed at the same time. "TWINS!" And they both passed out.

…_Kurama_

_Hiten_

_Manten_

_Nobunaga_

_Jaken_

_Koenma_

_Cabin 3: _

_Roy_

_Ed_

_Hughes_

_Miroku_

_Bankotsu_

_Renkotsu_

_Jakotsu_

_Ginkotsu_

_Suikotsu _

_Kyokotsu_

_Mukotsu _

Another interruption came about in the audience. "KOHAKU IS HERE!" of course it was Sango.

_Cabin # 4_

_Kagome_

_Ayame_

_Envy--- _

"WHAT?" Envy screamed from the audience.

_Ahem…_

_Nazuna_

_Winry_

_Kanna_

_And Sango_

_Cabin #5_

_Lust_

_Kirara_

_Sayo_

_Satsuki_

_Sloth_

_Maria Ross_

_Milly_

_Cabin #6_

_Koharu _

_Kagura_

_Rin_

_Shiori (from Inuyasha) _

_Riza _

_Keiko_

_And Megumi_

"Okay, now you can ALL go to your cabins!"

_

* * *

_

how'd our story go? good or bad? Please review, reviews are like cookies and candy, you cant get enough of them!...that is until you throw up.

-Hiei098 and Ididntdoit07


End file.
